The Innocence of a First Love
by Jennanigans1207
Summary: As children, Zuku and Sasuke were the best of friends. But once Itachi took the clan out, Sasuke became cold towards Zuku. Can they put their differences aside and work together on a team? Will old feelings return?


I tiredly make my way to the fields, ready for the daily training. What I don't want is to watch another Gai-Lee love fest. I just don't get why they are so infatuated with one another. I sigh, passing the bridge where Kakashi's team is waiting. I can't help but smile, I don't think Kakashi is ever on time. Heh, I'm sure he's way cooler then Gai sensei though. Man, I get soo annoyed with my team.  
"Hey, You!" Naruto stands up, pointing at me.  
"Hmm?" I faintly turn to him, this is not one of my perky days.  
"What's your name?" I get an anime sweat. I can't believe he doesn't remember me! "Heh, just kidding! What's up Zuku-chan?"  
"Naruto!" I yell, turning fully at him. "I'm not in the mood for your pranks today!"  
"Alright, sheesh. Calm down." He waves his hands in front of his face, backing away slightly.  
I just glare at him, then walk away. I pass the famous Uchiha Sasuke on the way. He watches me, until I turn to him. Quickly, he turns away, acting as if he was never watching me. I shake my head and continue walking, I can no longer stand that boy.  
Finally, a few minutes later, I reach the training fields. All my team is there, TenTen, Lee, Neji and even Gai. I sigh and walk up, not wanting to deal with any of them.  
"Zuku! How dare you keep us waiting!" Lee begins to scold me.  
I raise my hand, ending his rant. "Calm down, Lee. I'm here now aren't I?"  
His eyes light with fire as he begins to scold me again.  
"I'm afraid that might change." I hear a lazy, manly voice behind me. Without even turning around, I know it belongs to Kakashi.  
"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Gai flashes his signature 'shiny-teeth' smile before continuing. "Why on earth would she be leaving?"  
Kakashi lazily puts his arms behind his head. "Well, as you know, she is an extra member, assinged to your team because you requested it." At this I sweatdrop. He requested me!? That is so wrong! He's supposed to love Lee! "But, as the Hokage has now decided, my team has more of a use for her."  
"What?!" Gai and Lee yell at the same time. It's scary how much alike the two are...  
"With Naruto and Sakura, my team isn't doing too well..." His visible eye arches as he smiles under that mask of his.  
"But, you have the Uchiha boy, he should even it out!" Gai yells, afraid that he might lose his best student to Kakashi. Ultimatly causing him to completley lose.  
"Well, yes and no. Sasuke evens out Naruto's screw ups, so we still need someone to actually fight. As you know, Sakura is pretty much useless. So, the Hokage has granted her to me, if she will come." At the last words he turns to me, leaving everything in my hands.  
I ponder over this. I really don't want to join teams with Sasuke, but Naruto's a good friend of mine. Plus, I hate my team right now. TenTen's obsession with Lee, Lee and Gai's obsession with each other, and Neji's neverending rants about 'destiny.' This offer soon becomes very tempting. But what wins me over is what Kakashi said about Sakura. I mean, how can I turn that down.  
"Sure, Kakashi. I'll join your team." I scratch the back of my head and smile cheesily.  
"What? But Zuku!" Gai sensei pleads.  
"Sorry, Gai. But, it's Kakashi! Can you really blame me!?" I laugh knowing it'll make Gai mad.  
Kakashi's cheeks turn a little red. "Well, you know..."  
I begin laughing and start to walk towards the bridge where his team was earlier. I sigh as soon as I'm out of everyone's sight. I can faintly hear Gai claiming how much better he is, even if he just lost his best student. I soon ignore them, letting my mind wander. This is going to turn out bad, I can just tell. Me on a team with Sasuke equals sure disaster. There is no way the two of us can work together, but I guess we're going to have to learn how to.  
"Heys guys..." I mutter walking onto the bridge.  
"You decided to take our offer?" Naruto perks up and runs over to me.  
"Yeah, I'm on your team now." I continue muttering, ignoring the weird looks I'm getting from Sasuke. I know I should be happy right now, but I just don't want to be near him. At least I'm away from my team!  
"Oh yeah? That's great! Finally! I'm not stuck with all boys!" Sakura gives a quick bounce and runs over to me.  
I smirk slightly, she's got a point. She's been stuck with these two bickering fools for awhile now. "Yeah, and just in time. The chunin exams start tomorrow."  
All three of them look at me, no idea what I'm talking about. I sigh. "Kakashi hasn't mentioned those yet has he?"  
All three shake their heads in unison. I sigh again and sit down. Kakashi can be such an air head. He was never my sensei and I know this. That's pretty sad.  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke speaks up.  
A faint smirk plays onto my lips. "I didn't know you could talk."  
He ignores my snide remark and repeats his question. "I said, what are you talking about?"  
"The chunin exams. As if the name isn't self explanitory." I sneer  
"Hn."  
I assume that's a common response from that bozo. Normally, I would explain it all out to him, but today is not a normal day. Today is one of those days where I don't want to be with anybody, have no human contact what-so-ever. But alas, I must.  
"What she's talking about is what all four of you are going to be taking tomorrow. It's the set of two exams to see who shall become Chunin. You must enter as a team of three, so if one of you decides not to continue, that is fine." Kakashi lazily walks onto the bridge, obviously he overhead what I was saying. He throws each of us a bundle of paper. "Here are you registration papers. They begin tomorrow. Don't be late."  
-Rest-In-Results-  
And with that, Kakashi walks off again. I sigh and leave as well. I don't plan on spending any time with my team today. I don't plan on spending any time with anyone today. But alas, that goes down the drains as well. "Zuku, stop."  
I turn and see Sasuke facing me. "Would you look at that, two times in one day!" My perky mood begins to flood back to me, as I no longer feel like shunning the entire world.  
"You are the top genin, are you not?" He leans gently back against a tree.  
"I am. Are you jealous, Uchiha?" I raise and eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest.  
"Fight me." He stands straight again, squaring his shoulders.  
"You're on."


End file.
